Chocolate and Nicotine
by Yumehi
Summary: AU. What if our beloved red-headed gamer was a girl? Mello/fem!Matt pairing. Series of Oneshots/drabbles.
1. Slave Monkey

**Disclaimer: I do not own Matt, Mello or any of the Death Note characters, Ohba-sama and Obata-sama do! If I did Matt and Mello wouldn't have died and women would have been more intelligent and less submissive and stupid. Thank you.**

**Author's Note: I have always liked gender-switch fics, and I've never seen a fem!Matt stories so I decided to give it a try. If you don't like THEN DON'T READ!**

**Warnings: May contain implied sex, mild to foul language, and mention of guns, smoking, stealing, and so on... So if you are under 13 then please don't read, or if you are 13 and your mind has been corrupted then go right ahead.**

* * *

**Slave Monkey**

Matt sighed in aggravation as she slowly made her way down the street to the local 24-hour mini-mart. She would have been cool and mellow (No pun intended.) if it weren't for the fact that she was sleeping peacefully (Somewhat.) just a mere 20 minutes ago. Why was she awake now? Why wasn't she sleeping in her nice, warm little bed back at the apartment? Simple. One word, Mello. Yes, Mello, her boyfriend, if you'd call their relationship that. Sometimes Matt felt more like his slave monkey, than his girlfriend.

About 20 minutes ago Matt and Mello were back at the apartment monitoring Misa, again. It was Mello's turn to watch the ditsy Gothic Lolita, so Matt decided it was a good chance to take a much needed nap. It was about 3 AM, and even Matt the hardcore gamer she was, needed her "beauty" sleep. So the red-head wandered to her room and promptly collapsed onto her small, (junkie) little bed/cot. Her and Mello found this abandoned apartment a few months ago when they arrived in Japan, it was kind of the second "hideout" if you will. The place was old, falling apart, and slightly rodent infested. So after much needed fixing up, Matt and Mello made it live able. (Matt did most of the work, though.) Matt and Mello had been somewhat staying there ever since.

Though, that's not really important, what is important is what happened after our dearest little zebra-gamer dozed off into a dreamless sleep. While Matt was resting, about 15 minutes had past when all of a sudden she was flipped. Yes, flipped. How? Well she was lying face down on that shitty cot/bed/sleeping device and fast asleep when Mello decided to burst in her room yelling at the top of his lungs, and then flipped her off the "bed". The result? A loud "wumph," a groan, and a very in pain Matt. Usually when this happened, Mello was really pissed off at Near, or wanted her... Yeah, sometimes Mello was really a horny bastard. But, that's not the point right now.

Once again Matt sighed whilst walking down the street. Wasn't Mello worried that shed get raped, or mugged? Not that it ever happened before, but there was a first time for everything. Then again, Matt didn't really dress in her gender range, either (1). As Matt continued on her way, she reached into the pocket of her favorite fur vest seeking out a much-craved cancer stick. After a while, she paused and then sighed in frustration. Of course, she left her cigs on the damn counter back at the apartment. Mello was really impatient when he wanted chocolate. He just had to literally drag her out of her room, out the door, and he even went as far as throwing her. Damn him...

_3 Hours Later_

Mello sat in the shared apartment the him and his girlfriend owned, he was on a very large, overly stuffed leather chair. He twitched, again. Matt had been gone for the past _three hours._What the hell was taking her so god damned long?! Mello grumbled in frustration, and gripped the arms of his favorite chair tighter. He was worried. Mello was worried, he couldn't get a hold of her. He had forgotten to give Matt her phone. Mello discovered this when he called her for the 57th time. Yes, he kept count, Mello was a very possessive lover. Only to discover her cell phone playing "I Wanna Fuck You Like An Animal," in her room on her bed. Sometimes he cursed his irrational attitude, sometimes. Now he was really regretting making her go out so late by herself. Then again, Matt had a gun, and she could very well defend herself.

Mello yet again sighed loudly in frustration, where the fuck did she go?! He really wished he had some chocolate to munch on...

Just as Mello was about to leave on a mad search for his beloved gamer girlfriend. The door to the stairs opened and in walked Matt with about five grocery bags full of Mello much craved chocolate. Matt looked perfectly unharmed and had a cigarette hanging from the corner of her mouth. She was wearing the bored expression she always had, Mello noticed that she smelled like nicotine as always and that was one of her many qualities that turned him on...

Matt stared up at her blond boyfriend for a brief moment and then walked past him back into the apartment, and towards the kitchen to put his precious chocolate away. In all truth Matt was actually very angry, having being woken up at almost 4AM and thrown out of the warmth of her bed and into the coldness of early morning. She was having an awesome dream about Link for The Legend of Zelda too... Matt always liked older Link. In all reason Matt had every right to be pissed. So, she did what ever scornful girlfriend did in a relationship, and promptly ignored Mello, which was what he hated most of all.

Mello stood in the doorway where his red-headed gamer-girl was a mere 2 minutes ago slightly in disbelief. 'She's... what... WHAT THE FUCK?!' Mello thought. He stormed off towards the kitchen and burst in through the door, slamming it open. Matt diodn't even bother to look up or behind her. She knew that he was angry, sigh, Matt needed her cigarettes, end of story.

When Matt didn't react, Mello got even more angry, and roughly grabbed her shoulder and turned her around. Mello then slammed Matt up against the counter, her back harshly digging into the counter. Matt winced in pain and glared up at her lover's blue eyes that were glaring if not more harshly at her goggle-covered green eyes.

"WHERE THE FUCK WERE YOU, DAMN IT!?" Mello screamed at her.

"What do you care?!" Matt countered.

"I CARE A LOT! You were gone for three fucking hours!! WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG?!"

"If you cared about me you wouldn't have woken me up at fucking 4AM for me to get you chocolate! I'm not your bitch, I'm you lover!!" Matt said harshly with hurt lacing her tone.

"... Wha..." Was all Mello could say as his anger slowly disappeared. She was mad at him? Damn... he really did care about Matt he just hated showing it. To Mello showing emotion was a sign of weakness, Mello and Matt had only started dating about five months ago. Was Mello really that bad of a boyfriend?

(AN: Here's the start of the corny romance, and OOCness, enjoy)

Mello grip on Matt loosened and he slowly let go of her. Mello looked up into Matt's emerald eyes and she glared back. He hated it when she was this way towards him... So Mello did the only thing he knew that meant a heartfelt apology to Matt. He lifted her off of the floor and onto counter and kissed her. Mello lifted her legs so he was in between them and deepened the kiss.

Matt gasped as Mello invaded her mouth. She roughly shoved him off and glared, but then stared at Mello's eyes, they weren't full of lust like most of the other times. Mello looked sorry, and he had a deep look in his eyes...

"Mello..." Matt whispered.

"Matt... I love you..." He whispered in her ear as an apology. He then licked her earlobe, and pushed her down onto the counter.

"Matt... I'm so sorry," Mello said and kissed her again while sliding her goggles off.

Matt only blushed deeply, and mumbled, "Okay, but I still don't forgive you... Now get off."

Mello ignored her, he was intent on showing Matt how sorry he was. Mello's hand then traveled up and under her stripped shirt. Matt then gasped and blushed harder.

"Mello-!" He cut her off with another kiss and proceeded to take her shirt off.

_1 hour later_

"Mello! AAH!" Matt cried out passionately as Mello collapsed onto her and kissed her sloppily.

They were both naked and glistening with sweat on the kitchen tile and breathing deeply. Mello sighed as he looked down at Matt and kissed her once again. As Mello pulled away Matt leaned up into his chest and kissed his shoulder affectionately.

"Am I forgiven yet, Matt?" The bondage slave wannabe questioned.

"Yeah, you are... you very good at persuasion," Matt said breathlessly.

He smirked.

Mello then laid his head on her breasts while the exhaustion finally hit him. He then sleepily asked where Matt had gone after getting his chocolate.

"I... was looking at cigs... I couldn't...decide want brand... I wanted," The gamer said starting to off to sleep.

WHAT?! Of course she would take three hours to find a carton of cigarettes. Then again it was Mello's fault for not letting Matt get her cancer sticks in the first place.

Matt smiled to herself and wrapped an arm around Mello. Mello smiled back, a true smile, and fell asleep. Matt began to finally get pulled in by sleeps temptation and slowly shut her eyes.

Maybe being Mello slave monkey wasn't all that bad.

* * *

**(1): Female Matt still dresses like male Matt.**

**AN: Well that's the end of chapter 1 I hope you all enjoyed it. Sorry if the ending was a bit rushed... Also to all of you who review before I'm sorry I accidentally deleted the story!!**

**Anyway please review.**


	2. IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE Not quitting

Hey all Yumehi here, I'd like to begin by saying that I am very, very, _very_ sorry I haven't updated any of my stories! *bows a million times until her back aches*

With life, college, severe lack of inspiration and the such, I haven't had the time to update. I promise I am NOT, I repeat NOT giving up on my stories! Thank you for all the favorites, reviews, and alerts, I really appreciate them and I try my best to respond to them all.

Just a heads up to you all since my summer break has arrived, so expect at least one or two updates~! But... If it's not too much trouble, could I ask you all a favor? *pleading face* I'm running very low on inspiration to write lately, so if anyone would be as so kind as to throw me some ideas for me to put into consideration I'd really appreciate it! Please? Thank you so much!

Once again thanks for being paitent, and being loyal to my stories.

**ALSO TO MY HETALIA READERS**:

I put a poll up, please vote?


End file.
